Historic Ocean
The Historic Ocean, also referred to by the Deum Vocula as the flow of human history, is the concept of the afterlife and the times they came from. Accessed by the Deum Vocula via the manipulation of LefLiva Particles, it is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Agua. Description & Characteristics The Historic Ocean is a conceptual space which exists outside of material reality where the accumulated souls of mankind, or any other kind of sapient lifeform, goes once its original body dies. Visualized primarily as the shore of a never ending coastline, the water which goes to and fro is the representation of these collective souls residing in one location. The shoreline is where outsiders of the ocean stand, unable to actually access the ocean without destroying their own bodies first. Through L2 particles and their unknown properties, one can directly access the Historic Ocean and look through the collective memory of those residing within, puzzling together an unbiased recollection of history itself. Deum Vocula uses this to observe events and gain information that may be otherwise impossible to obtain. However, only the memories of those who are deceased can be accessed, as the souls of the living remain within material reality. Only through a high abundance of L2 particles can one access the Historic Ocean, which requires enough energy to break through the walls of the universe itself in order to reach. Deum Vocula, through their own advanced use of the particle, are the only ones capable of accessing the ocean. In one isolated case, L2 particles were used as the medium for the Historic Ocean to flood back out into the material world, giving temporary bodies to those seeking to exit the ocean in order to be of use to the people of the current times. However, due to the energy that the process uses, these bodies, along with the L2 maintaining them, will dissipate, returning the soul back to the ocean from whence it came. History The Deum Vocula use the Historic Ocean to piece together the overall history of humanity, watching the progression from caveman times to the modern age of the Vivens Aetus calendar. They enact several small scale plans at once using the information they obtained to set up their overall plan if humanity is unwilling to listen to their demands. Zwei Lorem, pilot of Gundam Agua, intrigues the Deum Vocula's Inner Council enough via his solo assault on their main bloc to teach him why exactly they've come to their conclusion. They show him what they've seen via the collected history within the Historic Ocean, in particular the start of mobile suits and warfare has humanity has known it for millennia during the Universal Century. Almost a year later, Zwei, along with Sekai Akira and the rest of the Todos Crew met with deceased comrade Hikari Kagayaku within the Historic Ocean after being trapped within a sea of L2 particles. Through the rushing rapids of the Historic Ocean, guided by ASBC-ARC Todos, its inhabitants, ranging from the longest deceased and the recently deceased, escaped back into material reality to provide a sudden increase in forces against the Deum Vocula. Via Zwei's abrupt return to the Inner Council through his forced entrance into their inner sanctum, a promise was made to let humanity grow on its own and to only return once enough time has passed. Part of this promise was halting the use of the Historic Ocean by Deum Vocula, instead relying on Zwei's word over the years that humanity is starting to save itself. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Vivens Aetus Locations